Demon Stiles (Rp)
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: Lalalalala, this is just for me and whoever wants to stalk.
1. Characters

Story line: Stiles is a demon, and he's trying to hide it. But when his "father", also known as the devil comes to town, the whole life he built himself comes falling down.

Characters;

Stiles Stilinski - He's a demon, long freaking story, but he's trying to be human. Well, not exactly. He's /acting/ human. He's built a whole life for himself on earth, and he'd like to keep it. (Meatsuit, aka FC - Dylan O'brien) (Writer; E)

Charlotte Stilinski - She's Stiles' sister. She found out that her baby brother is a demon one day when she was babysitting, and he impaled himself on a knife and survived. Now, she's his number one confidante. She's the one who wakes up when her brother has nightmares and takes care of him. (FC - Maia Mitchell) (Writer; Ed)

Lucifer - He's the devil. He's out of his cage, and has most of his children in line. All but one. That is going to change, no matter what he has to do. (Vessel, aka FC - Mark Pellegrino) (Writer; Ed)

Castiel - Just a stray angel. She chose a female angel and wandered into this quaint little town, not sure what her purpose is. (Vessel, aka FC; Lauren Budd) (Writer; E)

Rose - Rose is a loyal daughter of Lucifer. She came with her father to find her traitor brother and show him the way into light. She's going to try /very/ hard not to disobey her father. She doesn't need his wrath directed at her, after all. (Meat suit, aka FC; Hayden Panettiere) (Writer; E)

Bethany Thompson - She was turned by Derek, and is now in Scott's pack. Her parents are divorced, and she lives with her lawyer of a father, who's working too much to even look at her. (FC - Britt Robertson) (Writer; Ed)

Isaac Lahey - After being abused by his dad for too long, Isaac accepted the big bad alpha bite from Derek. Now he's in Scott's pack. His asshat father's dead, by the way. (FC - Daniel Sharman) (Writer; Ed)

Mario Terrorizzato - His whole family was murdered by hunters, and ever since he's been running. He's all alone, and just scared. He's in Beacon Hills now, what he guesses will just be another town to blow through. (FC - David Henrie) (Writer; E)


	2. First encounter with Luci!

**Stiles**: Stiles was stuck in school. The only thing he hated, like ever. He gets beaten up, even though he knows he could easily kill everyone here with his eyes closed. He has a strict policy about not killing kids, though, and these assholes are kids. The bell rings and Stiles is up and out of the class, and out of the school, rushing towards his jeep.

**Lucifer**: Lucifer casually strolls up to the jeep, leaning against the driver's side door to the jeep. He crosses his arms, watching Stiles move closer with a grin. "Hello, there, Stiles." He says when the boy is within earshot. "I hate to tell you this, but your sister..." He pauses, tilting his head, "Actually, no, I'm enjoying telling you this very much. Your sister died."

Stiles: "E-excuse me?" He blinks, totally shell shocked for a second. "What the hell?" He's kinda out of practice with all things _demon_, so he doesn't even notice that this man is an angel, let alone that angel that created all demons. Whoops.

**Lucifer**: "Hell." He repeats, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Sorry, where were we? Right. Charlotte. Dead."

**Stiles**: "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Let's back track for a quick second. Let's start with, I dunno, hi, nice to meet you?"

**Lucifer**: "You won't be saying that for long." The man smirks, winking, "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but, as I've said before and will keep saying, you're sister's dead." He watches Stiles with a grin, "That look. On your face."

**Stiles**: His hand balls up into a fist, and he takes a deep breath through his nose. Something in himself's telling him to get himself in check, and not to dare even try to hit this guy. Usually his instincts are right, so he's going with them, "I...I'm kinda doubting my sister's dead. My dad would'a known before me, and he would'a called."

**Lucifer**: "Yeah. About that..." Lucifer laughs, reaching over to pat Stiles on the shoulder. "He's a bit... preoccupied."

**Stiles**: He jerks his shoulder away, squaring his jaw, "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" {_There's something about him...something I can't quite put my finger on, though. It seems...familiar in a way_}

**Lucifer**: "You don't know me?" He asks, putting a hand on his heart and doing his best to look offended.

**Stiles**: "No. I mean, you're kinda giving off that feeling of when you see someone you know in a Halloween mask, like you know who it is but you can't really put your finger on it, or who it is, or how you know them, or what the hell is going on." He rambles, maybe panicking, just a little.

**Lucifer**: Lucifer pushes off from the car and takes a step closer to Stiles. "You're scared." He states, gesturing toward the car. "Why don't you drive home?" When he moves to the side, in the passenger seat, there's a bloody body.

**Stiles**: His eyes widen, "What. The. Fuck. Dude. I don't want a bloody body. Uh, that's a...nice thought for a gift, and it's the thought that counts, but can you get rid of it?"

**Lucifer**: "Look a bit closer, Stiles, will you?" He takes another step to the side to show that the body is Charlotte.

**Stiles**: He freezes, his entire body just feeling like it's about to crumble and decompose, like it's supposed to actually be doing. Tears well in his eyes, not caring about the potential enemy by him. That's his _sister_.

**Lucifer**: "Just thought you'd want to know." Lucifer says with a shrug before just disappearing.


	3. Just An Illusion (Second RP)

**Stiles**: Stiles rushes his way home, going about twenty about the speed limit and blowing every red light. Why is he going home? He doesn't know, he just feels like he should. When he gets in there, he rushes into the door.

**Charlotte**: Charlotte is curled up on the couch in her blanket, watching a movie and eating ice cream. She looks up as Stiles bursts through the door and puts the ice cream on the floor, immediately pulling him into a hug. "Hey, Stiles... Stiles, what's wrong?" She coos.

**Stiles**: He shakes his head, clinging onto his sister, starting to shake harder than he's ever shaked before. "I...you...I..." He can't even get a full sentence out, he's somewhere between panic and relief.

**Charlotte**: She pulls him over to the couch and hugs him close rubbing his back and whispering that everything will be okay.

**Stiles**: He hides his face in her hair, muttering over and over something that sounds like 'you're alive', but you can never be sure with him in these panicked moods.

**Charlotte**: Charlotte, who's gotten good at interpreting Stiles' mumblings, hugs him tighter. "I'm alive. I'm here, Stiles. I'm here.."

**Stiles**: He suddenly realizes something, and wrenches himself away from her and his eyes widen, "I think the devil has gone down to Georgia. And by Georgia, I mean here, and by the devil, I mean _the devil_"

**Charlotte**: She lets her arms drop into her lap, but the moment he says 'devil,' her eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

**Stiles**: "Shit, this is a problem. This is a big problem" He points to himself "Underperformer" He points at Charlotte "Weakness"

**Charlotte**: She pulls Stiles into her arms again, hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair.

**Stiles**: He whimpers, hiding his face in Charlotte's neck, starting to panic again, his breathing becoming ragged.

**Charlotte**: "Stiles, c'mon baby boy, breathe." She says softly, rubbing his back gently. Claudia used to call him her baby boy too

**Stiles**: "Char-Char, I-I can't...I can't." He feels a few tears slip out, he's so scared. He knows this doesn't end well. He might end up back in hell, or worse, he might end up siding with Lucifer. That's what his instinct wants him to do, there's a part of him that wants to please the guy, and that scares him more than even going back to Hell.

**Charlotte**: "Yes, you can." She whispers, "Baby boy, I believe in you."

**Stiles**: He shakes his head, "Th-this isn't gonna end well for either of us. H...he showed me your dead body, Char. I don't know what made me come home to ch-check on you."

**Charlotte**: "I'm not leaving you any time soon," She promises.

**Stiles**: "He's _Lucifer_, Charlotte, if he wants to take you from me, he freaking can." He swallows thickly

**Charlotte**: "Hey. Hun, c'mon. Breathe," She says softly, not really sure what to say.

**Stiles**: "I'm trying." He says, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep, breaths

**Charlotte**: She sits him down on the couch again and grabs the ice cream. When they were little they used to always sneak a carton of ice cream into their room and eat the whole thing.

**Stiles**: He tucks his legs under himself, hugging himself with his arms, just kinda looking at his sister with wide and scared eyes.

**Charlotte**: She pulls him into her arms, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She just keeps holding him.

**Stiles**: He sits there, for a good half an hour, before he gets up, "I have to...figure out a plan or something. I'll be in my room." He darts up the stairs.


	4. Meet The New Girl (RP 3)

**Rose**: Rose shuffles her way into the high school, because her father had thought that it'd be a good idea to send her to keep an eye on the Traitor Demon and his friends. So, she had possessed the body of some girl, new to the town anyway, and went with it. She, unlike the demon she was sent to watch, was a good and obedient child.

**Isaac**: Isaac flinches when one of the jocks shoves him aside and sends him crashing into the lockers. He lets out a soft whimper, standing up slowly and wiping his temple, which had been cut. He takes a shaky breath before gathering all of his books and standing up.

**Rose**: She sees the little exchange, smirking softly, that's one of the traitor's friends. She puts on a fake concerned look, and rushes over "Oh, I saw what just happened, are you okay?"

**Isaac**: He stiffens slightly, eyes widening when she approaches him. His heart is pounding uncomfortably in his chest and he takes a small step back, "Y-yeah.." He stammers, smiling sadly.

**Rose**: "Are you sure? You don't look okay." She gives him the most concerned look she can muster. She knows she must smell weird to the little werewolf, but the boy's friends would smell the same. So, because of her fellow demon's little human act, this one wouldn't know she was anything but human also.

**Isaac**: "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He says quickly, turning and starting to walk toward the front of the school. He didn't usually ditch, but he'd been having an extra difficult day and was just.. done.

**Rose**: She frowns, and trots after him. She has a feeling that this one would be easy to manipulate, and her father would be very upset if she didn't categorize early on who is and who isn't easy targets. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

**Isaac**: He looks back at her, chewing on the inside of his lip and just looking at her for a few seconds. "Isaac." He finally whispers, "My name is Isaac."

**Rose**: She smiles, trying to look as convincingly innocent as possible, "Good to meet you Isaac, my name's Rose."

**Isaac**: He smiles back at her slowly. A genuine smile. "Yeah. Good to meet you too."

**Rose**: She holds out a hand for him to shake, keeping the smile that seems so genuine and sweet, but is actually her imagining the many ways she could break him if need be, "It's my first day here, actually. It's a relief to meet such a...friendly-seeming person."

**Isaac**: He reaches out to shake her hand, his own hand shaking. He shakes her hand quickly before pulling away. "Thanks.. I-... um, class is starting in a minute if you're planning... on going..."

**Rose**: She gives him a concerned look, all faked of course, but it sure is convincing, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem really...scared."

**Isaac**: {Maybe that's because I've already been beaten up three times today.} "I'm fine. Really." He says quickly, turning to leave.

**Rose**: "If you're sure..." She frowns lightly, just staying in character. Innocent little human girl.

**Isaac**: He rubs the back of his neck, nodding at her quickly. "See you around then.. uh.. Rose."

**Rose**: "Yeah, see ya around, Isaac." She then turns around herself, allowing herself to finally smirk. That one, that one'll be _easy_.

**Isaac**: Isaac had slept terribly the night before due to nightmares, so he was falling asleep in class. He sees Rose walking in as a new class starts and perks up a bit, grinning at her.

**Rose**: Rose walks into the class she was supposed to be in, not really caring which it was. She sees Isaac, who so happens to have an empty seat next to him. She grins, hoping it doesn't look sinister, and forces herself to look excited as she walks over to him, "Hey! You're Isaac if I remember correctly. Am I right?"

**Isaac**: "Yeah. Isaac Lahey." He tells her, pulling out his notebook and textbooks before turning to face Rose again, "Sorry for ditching you yesterday..."

**Rose**: She smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. This girl may have pretty hair, but it sure is long. Inconvenient, yes. When she has to be punished, it'll also be an excellent target to make her feel pain, but, it sure helps the innocent image. "Oh, don't worry about that, it's fine." She points to the seat next to him, "Do you mind?"

**Isaac**: "Mind-? Oh, no, you can sit there." He smiles, biting his lip and ducking his head. He sees a few guys file into the room and his eyes widen slightly. He tries to make himself seem smaller, his heart racing.

**Rose**: She sits down next to him, and then frowns, reaching out a hand and resting it on his, totally innocent. "Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

**Isaac**: He jumps slightly, startled. Isaac looks over at her, taking a shaky breath, "Yeah. Fine." _Lie._

**Rose**: "Are you sure? You don't seem okay _at all_" She looks at him with a worried look.

**Isaac**: He shrugs, looking down at the desk, trying to ignore the dudes. One of the guys sit next to Isaac, sliding his desk right next to the beta and smirking.

**Rose**: She looks at the guy, and decides helping Isaac wouldn't get it in trouble and wouldn't hurt her case with the boy, either. She whispers into the werewolf's ear, "Hey, switch seats with me"

**Isaac**: He looks over at her and smiles gratefully, switching with her. Timewarp to after the class and Isaac is making his way to his locker when he gets tripped.

**Rose**: Rose sees this, her locker just so happens to be right next to his (maybe, kinda, sorta on request), she rushes over and helps the beta up, then glares at the person who did it "Hey, asshole, how about you _don't_."

**Isaac**: Isaac stays close to Rose, shaking slightly. "Thanks.." He whispers, brushing his arm against hers.

**Rose**: "No need to thank me, I hate it when people pick on others" She says, and finishes in her head {And don't let me help.}

**Isaac**: Isaac is walking home. ]

**Rose**: Rose runs home, and begs her father, _begs_ him to watch the teenage girl and make sure she doesn't escape so she can have just a little bit of fun. She'd be so good. _Please_. He eventually gives in, and she smokes out, in search of a body she can pick on the beta boy in.

**Isaac**: He shivers, pulling his jacket tighter around him and trudging along, mumbling to himself under his breath. He's telling himself what Stiles told him all the time - "You don't have to be afraid. I'll take care of you."

**Rose**: She finds the perfect body, nice and big and bulky, and smokes herself in. She smirks, now a he, and swaggers her way over to Isaac. Casually stalking him, just for a minute.

**Isaac**: "_You don't have to be afraid.._" He whispers to himself, looking around, sensing something.

**Rose**: "Boo" He/she whispers in Isaac's ear, whacking the beta on the back of the head.

**Isaac**: Isaac lets out a yelp, spinning around to face his attacker.

**Rose**: She makes the body she's in smirk, this body is so much different than the small and feminine one she was in before. "Hey there, little man."

**Isaac**: Isaac licks his lips nervously, watching the boy cautiously. He clears his throat, taking a step back, "H-hi"

**Rose**: "Now, what's a little boy like you doing out all by himself? Huh?" She forces the boy she's in to take a step closer to Isaac.

**Isaac**: As the boy takes a step toward him, Isaac stumbles back another step, "G-get away.."

**Rose**: "Nah, don't think I will." She throws a punch, feeling very satisfied when she hears the crack of a bone. She doesn't care which.

**Isaac**: Isaac stumbles back, tripping over a root and ending up sprawled on the ground, blood flowing from his nose

**Rose**: She smirks, and goes back over to the boy, grabbing the front of his shirt, admiring her work. "Eh, good enough."

**Isaac**: Isaac swallows thickly, trying not to let any blood get in his mouth. Isaac _shoves_ the boy away from him

**Rose**: She laughs, and shakes her head "Oh, little one." She allowed him the satisfaction of falling back, then advances on the boy again, and kicks him. Over. and over. and over. and over.

**Isaac**: Isaac curls up tightly, his arms covering his head as he's forced to endure the seemingly endless abuse. He couldn't tell whether it was tears or blood that soaked his shirt and he could faintly hear himself whimpering.

**Rose**: "Maybe." Kick "Next" Kick "Time" Kick "You'll learn" Kick "To not" Kick "Fight back" Kick

**Isaac**: "Stop!" He cries out hoarsely, curling up even tighter, trying not to focus on the countless bruises or the broken bones.

**Rose**: "Why should I? Huh? What reason is there for me to stop?" Kicks MOAR

**Isaac**: He chokes back another sob, closing his eyes tightly and trying to envision himself somewhere else.

**Rose**: She sighs and turns away "You're boring." She then walks off, and smokes out of the body.

**Isaac**: Isaac barely noticed him leave. He was nearly unconscious and in too much pain to move, even if he wanted to. He struggles to imagine stiles comforting him like he'd done so many times in the past.


	5. Comfort (RP 4)

**Isaac**: Isaac slowly picks himself up, making his way toward Stiles' house, trying his hardest to stay conscious.

**Stiles**: Stiles is curled up on the couch, his homework in his lap, not really feeling it. He's still freaking out over the whole Lucifer thing (His mind is screaming at him that it's 'father', but no, he refuses.)

**Isaac**: Isaac opens the door, blinking back tears and looking around for Stiles. He lets out another soft sob, seeing the boy and practically leaping into his lap.

**Stiles**: He blinks, but pushes his homework to the side, and hugs the boy close to his chest "Hey, Isaac, what happened?"

**Isaac**: He snakes his arms around Stiles' waist, trembling. "I d-don't..." He lets out a broken sob, "someo-one came and th-they..."

**Stiles**: He softly rubs at Isaac's back, rocking the boy gently "C'mon Isaac, tell me what they did."

**Isaac**: "L-like my dad.." He finally manages to whispers, wiping at his tears and wincing.

**Stiles**: "Oh, buddy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you" He whispers, clutching the beta close to him.

**Isaac**: He squirms a bit, trying to get closer to Stiles. "I didn't know what t-to do.."

**Stiles**: He sighs, "I understand, I get it." He clutches Isaac close, "Do you wanna watch some TV and just sit here while you heal? Hmm?"

**Isaac**: He nods slowly, still sniffling. "I just kept hearing /him/ yelling at me.." He whispers

**Stiles**: "Well, let's drown that out with the sound of Malcolm In The Middle, shall we?" He chuckles and turns the tv on, turning on Malcolm In The Middle. If you don't know what it is, it's a comedy, and you can look it up later.

**Isaac**: I've seen every episode Isaac slowly relaxes, although it's more from Stiles' scent than anything else.

**Stiles**: GOOD. He starts to pet Isaac's head, thinking about his own problems, and his own "father"...he should probably stop, but no.

**Isaac**: Isaac looks over at Stiles and frowns, nuzzling him gently when he senses that something's wrong.

**Stiles**: He sighs and plays with Stiles' hair, "I'm alright, Isaac." He mutters

**Isaac**: Isaac nods slowly, obviously not believing him. "Yeah, okay..."

**Stiles**: "Just watch TV, bud. I think I'll do your homework for ya tonight, okay?"

**Isaac**: "Okay..." Isaac whispers, nuzzling him more.


End file.
